


Mooi Dangereusement

by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Louis, Fighting, Fucking, Genderswap, Going to War, I just imagine them sipping tea, Songfic, also can you tell i've never written lesbian sex ever in my life?, and louis wanted to be alexander the great so bad, and talking shit about the menfolk all day long, another genderbend, because I love to explore this dynamic okay?, boy i wonder how long it would take the two of them to conquer the world, but still important, fem!william, i know you can, i mean william was a kickass soldier, if the two most powerful monarchs in 17th century europe were women, if they ever learned to work together europe would've been FUCKED, jubyphonic - Freeform, male Athenais (mentioned, shit i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer
Summary: Wilhelmine was very familiar with the use of weaponry. Guns, swords, cannons, all of them a soldier's best friend to name a few and each and every one has helped her score victory after victory on the battlefield. One's mind was also a very formidable tool, and with these weapons she was ready to cut her hated enemy until she bled. But the Queen of France has powerful weapons of her own, one that Wilhelmine didn't really think of. Two queens have a discussion about one of the most deadly and underestimated weapons in the history of war...beauty.
Relationships: Françoise Athénaïs de Montespan/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015) (mentioned), Guillaume d'Orange/Louis XIV (Versailles 2015), also genderswapped
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mooi Dangereusement

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The title is combined French and Dutch, it means “Dangerously Beautiful.” The lyrics used are written by the incredibly talented jubyphonic, for her cover of the Vocaloid song called “Childish War.” Listen to it, you’ll see why I had to use it in a songfic about these two.
> 
> Initially deleted because of formatting issues, everything should be fixed now. This HTML formatting is some tricky stuff.

** _“You are now playing with a much weaker hand. You are fighting on two fronts. Your troops are exhausted, you’re unable to advance and half of Europe is joining an alliance against you.”_ **  
** _“I too have allies.”_ **  
** _“You have Sweden.”_ **  
** _“And England.”****_ ** **  
**

  
**_“Half of whose fleet now lies at the bottom of the ocean. I have Spain, Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire behind me.” The look in Wilhelmine’s dark eyes said it all. Scared yet?_**  
**_“I’m not particularly worried about it. I know how to find allies, a woman always has ways.”_**  
**_“And how do you manage to get your allies?”****_**  
** ** **_“Through a combination of diplomacy, tactics, negotiation and...beauty.”****_**  
** ** **_“Beauty?”****_**  
** ** **_“Beauty is just as powerful a weapon as any other, Princess. You would do well to remember that.”_**  


****  
** ** _Once upon a time, yes, a very long time ago_  
_Lived a family noble and old, whose children were very close_  
_And on and on it goes…_  


** **  
** **

****  
** ** Beauty as a weapon. At first, Wilhelmine thought the idea absolutely ridiculous...how does one weaponize their appearance? That was no substitute for cold steel or political maneuvering, beauty did not win wars, what was Louise playing at? But as their meeting dragged on, she’d seen exactly what she’d meant.  
The first time that she and the French queen met face-to-face was in a convent, and Wilhelmine was actually shocked at the sight. Louise looked decidedly un-queenly, what with being covered in mud and all. That soon changed when they prepared for dinner, she had taken two hours to get ready...figures. But even with the sudden appearance of delicacy, with that red gown and jewels and a touch of paint, she radiated power...and wealth. “Did you really decide to take your meal cold just so you could satisfy your vanity?” Wilhelmine rolled her dark eyes, but Louise merely smiled at her. “I feel the way you probably do with you sword in hand when I look like this. Beauty can be just as great a weapon as steel, Princess. Remember that.”  
The nun who came in to serve them their meal, Louise put a gold coin into her palm. “Your Majesty, I couldn’t possibly...”  
“I insist, my good sister. Put it in the convent coffers, I’m giving to God like I’m supposed to.” Her cheeks colored when the queen smiled at him, folding her hands over the girl’s to secure the coin before she said her goodbyes and left. Wilhelmine nearly visibly cringed when one of her own retainers stared at the Queen for a bit too long and Louise inclined her head toward him with a sunny grin. He even had the audacity to smile back, before a glare from his Stadtholder sent him scurrying from the room. “That guy is fired.” The younger woman muttered into her wine. “Really? A nun? Seriously? I thought you didn’t fancy women.”  
“Of course not! I was rewarding her for excellent service, nothing more. You really should be friendlier, you had your poor footman scared half to death.”  
“That coquette act was “nothing more?” Wilhelmine rolled her eyes. “You are positively shameless.”  
“And you have a dirty mind, this is a house of chastity.”  
“You’re the least chaste woman in Christendom and we all know it.”  


****  
** ** _“Now to your throne” the butler starts the show (Ready go!)_  
_Ready go, a knife and a fork to point in your face, I’ll take you any day_  
_After all, we’re noble – the middle class’_  
_Grandest and richest of families so don’t ever look down on us (yeah?)_  


****  
** ** She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy these interactions, spies were such a useful tool to have in one’s arsenal. Tried as she did, and she put up a valiant effort, Louise just couldn’t hide how Wilhelmine’s darts hurt when they hit her, all the better because she didn’t have to make up a single thing. All these things were true (if with a little embellishment), and Louise knew it. Wilhelmine had touched several nerves, and she knew it. The remarks about her sister and the Chevalier de Rohan, she could’ve sworn that she heard Louise audibly gasp with indignation...those big blue eyes flaring and scarlet flooding her cheeks. Dare she say...she looked beautiful. She even looked beautiful when covered in mud and scowling, although her golden hair looked far better when it wasn’t in that ridiculous coiffure in Wilhelmine’s eyes. She looked too polished, too perfect now and part of her just wanted to shake her until she came at least somewhat unravelled again. _You wear pain so well._ This game was fun.  
However, it became decidedly less fun when Louise learned how to play it ...now it was Wilhelmine who squirmed under the older woman’s words and shame burned in her cheeks when she remembered how she was the first one to lose her temper.  


****  
** ** _So bow down to us, you peasants, standing here’s your prince and princess_  
_We’re here to call to attention all of your mistakes._  
_Hey, hold up, hold up, aren’t you lying again?_  
_Whataya bet you can’t see through anything I throw at you?_  


  
What made it even worse was Louise’s smug superiority about the whole situation, she grinned like the cat who got the canary. “First rule of diplomacy, my friend. Never show anger.” Then, the horrid woman had the nerve to try to demand Maastricht from her...as if Wilhelmine would ever give it away even if it were hers to give. She’d cut off her right arm first, but Louise already knew that. She knew that the French queen was goading her, and damn her if she wasn’t doing a good job.  


****  
** ** _Right, right, right, right_  
_I’ll leave them under you, since you want it so bad (lol)_  


  
But she was Princess of Orange, Stadtholder of Holland, not some juvenile little girl like Louise assumed she was. She wouldn’t let on how annoyed she was, not again. That rage was reserved for the battlefield. “At least I am not a tyrant like you.”  
“An enlightened tyrant.” Louise answered, flouncing her hair with a toss of her head, the candlelight glinting off the diamond brooch she wore. “Your mood seems quite...sour. Perhaps try to lighten it a bit?”  
“My mood is my concern.”  
“Perhaps it’s your clothes then. Who knows...maybe try dressing like a lady? I know you’re quite fond of your suits but maybe a pretty gown would do wonders for your spirit. You could actually be quite comely if you put in a bit of effort.”  
“Maybe _you’d_ actually be likable if _you_ put in a bit of effort.” Not everyone is into frills like you are. I’m a warrior, not a decoration.”  
“And single.”  


****  
** ** _You’re just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_  
_Acting high mighty around me like you’re the queen_  
_Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires_  
_Rioting tonight, it’s a war but not a fist fight_  


** **  
** **

  
_Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_  
_C’mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style_  
_And for buying at this “special bargain sale”_  
_I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and square._  


  
Things turned when they met by the fireplace, Louise looked exhausted and pensive and Wilhelmine felt that now was the chance to flip the script in her own favor once more. She noticed the queen glance at her briefly, perhaps a split second longer than necessary but besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. “I have a gift for you.”  
“I’m not in the mood for gifts.”  
“You haven’t seen it yet.” The princess pressed on just a bit, setting an ornately carved box on the table between them. Wilhelmine reached inside and pulled out a mask, some hideous red and green thing that looked like something out of a childhood nightmare. “Her name is Leyak.”  
“Where is she from?”  
“Java. She is a widow witch...they say she appears as a normal woman during the daytime, but at night she flies around looking for a pregnant woman to suck her baby’s blood. Charming, don’t you think?” Louise’s voice was flat. “What are you playing at?”  
“I play at nothing, just wanting to do something nice.”  
“I sincerely doubt that.”  
“You are as suspicious as you are vain. You are greedy and think you are entitled to things that do not belong to you.”  
“I am no different than most men in that regard, don’t we all go to war? Don’t we all dream of having an empire? I am descended of Charlemagne, of course I’ll want as much as possible for myself. But you probably don’t see past Holland, your scope seems to be as small as your chest is flat.” Wilhelmine bristled, just the tiniest bit, but she could tell by Louise’s stiffened posture that she was worse off. “I may be younger, but you’re the more juvenile. No doubt you are eager to return to the Marquis de Montespan, maybe he can offer you some respite from your sleepless nightmares. They say he is handsome and charming, and holds you completely under his sway.”  


****  
** ** “I suggest we change subjects.”  
“ He must be quite a man...I’m curious about him.” The older woman was glaring daggers at her, eyes flashing. _Victory._ “Is he really as handsome as I’ve been told? Must be to get you in such a state, I wonder if he’s ever had a soldier before.”  
“You’re a fool!” Louise snapped, and Wilhelmine knew she had won. “Not so foolish as to believe I have divine powers. You claim to be chosen by God, but what if you’re just like the rest of us mere mortals? Weren’t you the one who said that it was dangerous to be under the control of men, especially in our situation? Now it seems you’re allowing it to happen. Rookie mistake.”  
Louise remained in her defensive posture, if looks could kill then the Dutchwoman would most certainly be dead.  


****  
** ** _Back to backing away, retreat_  
_But I have an idea to beat_  
_Giving into her puerile goals_  
_We’re head to head and toe to toe_  
_“Who the hell do you think I am?”_  
_Yeah, I’m the rulebook, that’s a slam_  
_Calling me so dumb, thinking that I’ll run_  
_Maybe humility is not so bad!_  


****  
** ** _Now, now, everyone, come and take my hands please_  
_It’s only natural that I’m tranquil_br/> _If you really didn’t know, I cheat by nature_  
_Always reaching for that one thing greater_  
_It’s in my blood, you know we’re famous for our war strength_  
_This one here, that one there, everywhere_  
_Yes I‘ve won the fight! Peace sign!_  
_Yay! (ｖ＾―゜)♪_  


  
“I should probably be negotiating with him instead...maybe a woman wasn’t made to rule France.” The oddly satisfying sound of shattering glass was the only noise that pierced the heavy silence that had settled between them. “I do not care for your gift!”  
“Oh dear. I fear Her Majesty is unwell.” Wilhelmine said smugly.  
“Her Majesty is in need of sleep.”  


  
_Right, right, right right_  
_Guess who earned a gold star for “very good job”! ☆_  


****  
** ** _You’re just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_  
_Acting high mighty around me like you’re the king_  
_I’ll strike even harder, shoot you ’till you topple_  
_Retribution, punishment – I’ll make you feel all of it_  
_Looking down upon you, seeing through all your moves_  
_Chance is for the taking, you’re dancing to my own beat_  
_Got a little messy, missed you by a hair_  
_Oh well, it looks like I’m the winner, beat you fair square_  


** **  
** **

** **  
** **

****  
** ** Louise was on her way to her rooms, she refused the sister that had offered to guide her as she was not in the mood for company right now. Her dress was tight and uncomfortable, suddenly so hot and constricting that she needed to rip it off just to get some relief...that’s how much she was fuming. How dare she...how dare that little upstart think she could….! Wilhelmine was merely a child at the grown-ups table, what did she know?! _Too much_. And that was the problem...she knew too damn much. She had been so irritatingly, smugly _right_, about her sister, about Versailles...even about the Marquis, how could the girl have read her so well?! All her life, she had made herself unreadable. It was a way to protect herself and consolidate her power, she wore it like an armor and now her most hated enemy had cracked it. Well let it never be said that Louise de Bourbon didn’t learn from her mistakes...she wouldn’t let Wilhelmine trip her up a second time. She sighed when she caught sight of the familiar Madonna statue, good, so she was nearly there. She could rest, reorganize and think of another strategy for use on the morrow. But as she was passing by, she noticed the door next to her was slightly cracked...a dim light from several burning candles could clearly be seen. Well, if the girl could send spies to her palace, then Louise was allowed to do a little spying of her own...fair was fair, after all. Also, a good huntswoman always had her ammunition prepared beforehand. Peering through the door and being careful not to draw attention to herself, she saw Wilhelmine down to her undergarments, clearly fiddling with something at the back. _What’s she playing at this time?_  


****  
** ** “Instead of just fruitlessly standing there, why don’t you make yourself useful and come help me?” Louise nearly fell back in surprise...but now that she thinks about it she really shouldn’t have felt such a way or been surprised.. Wilhelmine had always been perceptive, it was most likely how she’d survived this long. “I know you’re there, don’t try to insult my intelligence by claiming that you’re not.”  
“I’m not a servant...can’t you simply get one of the nuns to help?” Louise stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them.  
“They’ve been here for so long, I doubt that they still have experience with this sort of thing. Plus, you need someone to help you out of your garments as well I reckon.”  
“I brought maids.”  
“They’re not here now though, are they? This would be quicker for the both of us.” Louise merely stared at the younger woman’s back in hesitation before finally stepping forward, grasping the bow where her stays were tied. “I’m surprised you’re even wearing stays.”  
“They make sitting straight more comfortable for me, and it’s stiff enough that it actually kind of helps deflect stab wounds. Mitigated a bit of damage when I took that musket ball in the spine.”  
“Damn.” Louise’s eyes widened in shock...she couldn’t imagine a woman let alone a princess suffering such injury. “How are you not dead? Or paralyzed?”  
“It just barely missed anything too important, if I were to hazard a guess I would assume that it was God.”  
“Why did you ask me? I could very well kill you right here and now.”  
“If you wished me dead, you would’ve done it long ago when you had plenty of opportunity.”  
Wilhelmine sighed in relief when Louise undid the stays to the point where she could slide them off. “Thank you.” Louise’s eyes continued to watch her back, and the Dutchwoman grinned ever so slightly when she heard the gasp behind her as she took off her chemise. “Don’t tell me you’re suddenly a blushing maid now, I mean we’re all women here.”  


****  
** ** “Mon Dieu.”  


****  
** ** “Are you watching me?” Wilhelmine threw her curtain of brown hair over a bare shoulder, while Louise continued to gape. “You’re...you’re scarred.”  
“That comes with being a soldier, it’d be quite the surprise if I weren’t. And quite the miracle too.”  
While Louise had seen her sister’s battle scars, they were actually blessedly very few compared to the ones that positively _littered_ Wilhelmine’s body. “Do they still hurt?”  
“No, not really. Most of them are pretty old.” Louise’s followed the myriad of lines down the golden skin of the younger woman’s arms, her shoulders, her back, her hands actually reached out and wrapped themselves around Wilhelmine’s hips, who gasped slightly but said nothing. Louise took that as her license to continue her exploration, until her thumbs ran over a spot of scar tissue on her lower back just above the curve of her ass. Surprised that she even has an ass...but it’s an admittedly nice one. _This is a woman! And my enemy, I shouldn’t be thinking this way, I never think this way!_ Louise frowned slightly, it really was a shame. Wilhelmine really was very pretty...even though she _was_ flat as a board. The thought of somebody marking up that beautiful skin, the thought of the Dutchwoman bleeding and crying out in pain didn’t bring the queen pleasure...in fact as she thought more about it, she grew more and more upset. “Found that musket-ball...is it still there?”  
“No. It got in halfway, so the doctors were able to pull it out...it was stuck in between the whalebone and my back-muscle, they say that I may have had shrapnel in my spine were I not wearing my stays.” Louise said nothing, but kept her hands exactly where they were, allowing her thumbs to trace over some of the skin that wasn’t marked up. She was warm, and surprisingly soft...the queen was briefly reminded of her mother kissing her and Philippine’s skinned knees to make them feel better. A corner of her mind started to wonder if that technique worked on battle scars.  


****  
** ** “You’re thinking naughty thoughts, Your Majesty.” Louise could _hear_ the smirk in her voice.  
“Absolutely not!” Wilhelmine turned around just so she could see the red tint flood those pale cheeks, that pretty flush move throughout her skin. Her eyes flashed with arousal. “Once again, we are under God’s roof and this is a house of chastity.” That caused Wilhelmine to snort.  
“Also once again, you’re the least chaste woman in Christendom. And everyone knows it.”  
“Maybe, but that’s my business.”  
“That can damage a woman’s reputation...did you think that war would help you recover it?”  
“Look, when you become a ruler you don’t particularly care what others think of you. They’ve called me Messalina, I really don’t care because if I were a man they wouldn’t bat an eyelid.”  
“But that’s the problem, you _do_ care. And that is the reason why you’re here.” A silence passed between them until…”isn’t this the part where you plunge your nonexistent knife into my back?”  
“I may not have a knife but I do have a jeweled hairpin with a fairly long needle, you want that?”  
“A hairpin?”  


****  
** ** “Didn’t I tell you? Beauty is also a weapon.” Louise flashed Wilhelmine the same smile she flashed her courtier. “Why do you think Helen of Troy was able to launch a thousand ships? Why do you think kings and princes marry off their daughters, they know a woman’s power as a political piece. Why do you think that spies and assassins are sent to seduce their targets and why do you think that this method is so successful? Even using a pair of stays as a sort of armor. We fight over diamonds, gems...wars have been made and broken by beauty. Never underestimate its power. There’s even beauty in destruction…” Louise traced her fingers over a particularly long scar, Wilhelmine gasped quite loudly when she touched that one so she pulled her hand away. “Did it hurt?”  
“No...it’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
“You...you think me beautiful?” Louise froze at the innocuous question, damn it! She had trapped herself and there was no opening left out...but surprisingly, she didn’t really mind as much as she normally would.  
“Yes, I do. You are beautiful. A beautiful headache.” The Dutchwoman laughed, turning around in Louise’s arms. “I guess that makes you _my_ beautiful headache.”  
“You think me beautiful?”  
“You may be greedy, impetuous, and have been a right royal pain in the ass for years...but no. You’re not ugly.” Her hands lingered just at the top of Louise’s bodice for just a second before she straightened herself. “Turn around. It’s your turn now.”  
“My turn for...oh.” The Queen got the hint, positioning herself over the desk so that Wilhelmine could unlace her bodice. “You’re _not_ wearing stays, how shocking. Easy access? I’m sure the Marquis appreciates your forethought.” Even now, Wilhelmine couldn’t resist getting that shot in.  
“No.” Louise fired back. “The bodice is pre-boned, so there’s really no need...this type of gown will keep its shape without it. You know, for someone who constantly talks about my lack of chastity you sure have a dirty mind of your own.”  
“I see.”  


****  
** ** “Are you jealous? Because you sound jealous. You seem to have quite the obsession with the Marquis and I.” Louise said bemusedly.  
“Of course not. Given your reputation, it’s only the first logical conclusion that one would come to.” Wilhelmine gasped when she uncovered Louise’s skin, slowly sliding down her gown and then her chemise to reveal more pale, rosy skin to her eyes. “There’s not a single mark on you. Flawless.” She breathed. “Physically anyway, we all know that you’re full of flaws internally…”  
“You’re not looking hard enough. If you’ll look on my lower right side, you’ll see the bruise I still have from your men making me fall off of my horse.”  
“Aww, poor baby. Is that all?” Wilhelmine teased, making Louise roll her eyes again. “I don’t like it.”  
“Don’t like what? Me? Because I think we’re both aware that the feeling is mutual.”  
“Of course, all of Europe knows that. I mean I don’t like how damn _polished_ and _perfect_ you look all the time...it’s unnatural, inhuman almost. Even with your clothes off, humans need to have marks. Something to show that they spent time on this planet.  
“Versailles is my mark.”  
“Maybe, but you’ve been at war and have no battle-scars to show for it...I do believe it’s my job as a worthy enemy to remedy that problem.”  
“What do you mea…?” Louise was cut off with a gasp as Wilhelmine turned her around with surprising strength, backing her against the wall.  
“Do you know why I was so insistent on an alliance?”  
“Because you’re losing the war?” Louise tried to look everywhere but Wilhelmine’s black eyes, her sharp cheekbones...desperately trying to ignore the heat that bubbled up under her skin at their sudden proximity. “No. It’s because I think we should be fighting with each other rather than against. These men will just take advantage of the chaos and try to destroy us both when it’s time. I believe we’ve both proven that we deserve to be here, don’t you think? Besides, wouldn’t it be fun? For the high and mighty to see two women topple all of Europe?”  
“That _does_ sound fun...tempting, almost.” She forced herself to meet those eyes, trying to keep as calm a façade as possible. “I see you learn quickly, I’ll give you that if nothing else. You’ve started to weaponize your beauty. You’ve actually scratched my defenses just a bit.”  
A razor-sharp grin shone down on the smaller woman like a moonbeam, made of swords. But she didn’t fight to get away from the pain. “You’re telling me that you’d be more willing to negotiate now that you’ve seen me half naked?”  
“I’m telling you that beauty is a hell of a weapon and anything is possible. I make no promises.”  
“Typical. Whatever, I do_so_ relish a challenge.” Wilhelmine was seven inches taller than Louise, and she knew how to use her height to her advantage, looking down on the queen. “I don’t know. I think I’d actually rather keep fighting against you than anyone else.” Louise said.  
“Why would you want to continue to do such a bothersome thing?”  
“Because it’s fun. And like I told your man, you’re the only one worthy enough to be my adversary.”  
“Hmm...I suppose you have a point. But would I be myself if I didn’t try to concede you over to my side?” And as quick as a breath, she brought their lips together.”I’ve always wanted to conquer France.”  
“Well, I shan’t be making it easy for you.”  
“Of course not, I wouldn’t expect you to. It would be quite boring if you did.”  
“There’s no guarantee you’ll win. Perhaps I’ll continue my conquest of the Dutch instead.”  
“Perhaps.” Wilhelmine muttered, kissing her again. Louise surprisingly didn’t resist the kiss but she didn’t fold and crumple either. She matched Wilhelmine’s effort as she pushed back with equal fire, determined not to be outdone...but there was something almost hesitant about her kiss that made Wilhelmine curious, pulling back with a knowing look. “You’ve never been with a woman before.”  
“Not at all. I didn’t think that was a thing that people just went around doing. Well, unless you’re my sister. Did I give myself away that obviously?”  
“It’s actually far more commonplace than you might think, and I could tell by the way you were holding back. There’s no need to be nervous, it’s really not that different from being with a man, honestly. I can say that because I’ve had both.”  
“Wilhelmine Henrike.”  
“Yes, Mother?”  
“That’s kinky.” The two of them dissolved into giggles, sounding more like giddy schoolgirls than the two most powerful rulers in Europe. “Anyway, it’s all the same mechanics...except a little bit more complicated. Just think about what you like done to your own body and mirror it. It worked for me.”  
“We all have the same bits, but everyone’s different with what gets them off. Plus, most of what I like done to me involves a penis...which neither of us have.” Louise smirked into Wilhelmine’s collarbone and allowed herself to be pulled closer, grinning when she nipped at the skin and made Wilhelmine gasp. “There are other types of pleasure, you know.” Louise suddenly found herself on her back on Wilhelmine’s bed, the other woman slowly releasing her grip as she sat up, straddling the queen’s hips. “So...is this the way it’s going to be?”  
“Oh, most definitely. Since I have some experience in this matter, I think maybe I should lead. It only makes sense.” Pushing up the skirts still tied around her waist, long fingers found their mark and Wilhelmine’s grin could’ve split her face when she drew a choked noise from Louise. “You’re wet already. Damn, I’m good.”  


****  
** ** “Sh..shut up.” Louise’s voice was unsteady, breaking in places as Wilhelmine continued what she was doing, and she couldn’t hold back a shout when a rough thumb ran over her clit while two fingers pushed inside. “Wow...you’re actually tight. What a pleasant surprise.”  
_That was it._ Louise was plotting, even as her hips rocked slowly into the touch and another moan escaped her lips. She was going to wipe that look of superiority off the girl’s face right here and now, this wasn’t supposed to be easy for her and here she was making it far too easy. With a smile slowly stretching across her flushed cheeks, Louise nudged one of her thighs in between Wilhelmine’s legs and began to slowly push it back and forth, earning a surprised squeak and then a groan. “You’re not the only one who learns quickly.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning her back against the headboard for support and snaked her hand between the girl’s thighs. _Okay, it’s around here somewhere, unless she’s part dog or…ah, here we are._ A loud, shaking moan escaped Wilhelmine when Louise found her own most sensitive spot and began to rub. “You know, I actually sounded quite a bit like that when I invited François to my bed.” The statement had the intended effect, and distracted Wilhelmine just enough to where Louise could flip them over. “Now who’s making this conquest easy?” Palming her breast, Louise lowered her head to wrap her lips around a nipple, earning a whimper and fingers tightening in hair that had long since come out of the fashionable hairstyle she’d worn at dinner and now was spilling down her back. Sliding one hand over Wilhelmine’s other breast and one around her hip as they rocked together, Louise continued to suck briefly before pulling off, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Wilhelmine said nothing, but ran her fingers down the lock that fell across the queen’s face. “Wear it down. It looks far better like this than in that ridiculous coiffure.”  
“How dare you!” The expression feigned offense, but the eyes twinkled in amusement. “It’s the latest fashion in France!” she panted with a laugh, their hips still moving as they tried to get as much friction as possible.  
“Well it’s a ridiculous fashion.”  
“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not? The Marquis certainly seemed to think so.”  
“Enough. About. Montespan.” Wilhelmine growled, grinding her hips up into Louise particularly hard at the end of each sentence, enjoying the way her face went slack.  
“Hey now, you’re the one who told me to imagine what I enjoy and to mirror it.” Wilhelmine was still frowning, Louise chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, gasping when Wilhelmine nipped at her lower lip. She remained determinedly pouting, but sighed when Louise kissed her neck and slowly trailed them down her stomach and moaned when she traced some of those scars with her tongue. Lifting up her skirts, Louise pressed a kiss to the inside of Wilhelmine’s thigh. “In fact, I particularly enjoyed when he did this.” Her head ducked down between her thighs and stars filled the younger woman’s vision. “Ah!” She shivered underneath the laugh Louise let out, sending vibrations throughout her body. She felt herself drifting away under Louise’s clever mouth, until she remembered that this, like everything between them is a competition and she was _so_ close to losing. Taking a deep breath, Wilhelmine forced herself through the haze of pleasure and shoved Louise backwards, resuming her position on top and immediately bending down to suck a mark just under her left breast, making her let out a breath that she forgot she had been holding.  
“I have to admit, you almost had me.” She smiled despite her breathless voice and still slightly trembling thighs and fingers. In her frank, straight-to-the-point style, Wilhelmine licked a stripe up to Louise’s clit, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and clutch the sheets with a plaintive cry. But Louise was quick and she slipped her still stocking-covered foot between the girl’s thighs, drawing a muffled whimper from her. Somehow they ended up side-by-side, with Louise sliding her fingers inside Wilhelmine once again while the Dutchwoman still had her mouth on her. This was a bit different from their usual game of back-and-forth, but it was a battlefield all the same...both fighting to both give in and stay firm at the same time. Pushing and pulling with near magnetic force, nobody knows who truly tipped over her edge first...not that either of them would admit to being the first one. All that was known was after they came to, they were in an exhausted and trembling tangle of limbs, blankets and petticoats that neither of them had bothered to finish taking off.  


** **  
** **

****  
** ** “Now you do have battle scars.” Tanned fingers slowly traced the bruises that now decorated Louise’s skin, causing the older woman to squirm under the touch. “So...did I win?” Wilhelmine giggled when Louise pressed her forehead into her shoulder, kissing it. “I mean, judging from the noises you were making..I am in serious doubt that I lost.”  
“In that case, maybe _I_ won. You have to admit that I didn’t do so badly for a beginner.” Louise huffed out a laugh, arms tightening around Wilhelmine’s waist.  
“Experience wins out, doesn’t it? So by rights, I’m the winner.”  
“The winner is determined by results, and my results were just as good as yours judging by the noises _you_ were making.”  
“This is getting us nowhere.” Wilhelmine muttered, yawning behind her hand. “Very well...do we call a stalemate?”  


****  
** ** “Yes, a draw. For now.”  
Louise smiled against Wilhelmine’s skin, causing her to shoot a glance over her shoulder. “Why are you happy about that?”  
“Because if it’s a draw, that means we will need to determine a winner another way. Sooo...round two? After we’ve rested, of course. Unless you’re afraid to lose.”  
“I’ll take you on. And if _that_ ends in a draw?”  
“Best two out of three?”  
“Deal.”  


** ** _  
_ ** **

****__  
** ** _But it’s you, and nobody can compare_  
_(Sei yaa too yaa u too yaa ha)_  
_You’re the only rival that I can bear_  
_(Sei yaa too yaa u too yaa ha)_  
_Falling to my knees, losing like I’m weak_  
_(U ha sei yaa yaa sei ha)_  
_Would drive me insane, so for tonight, it’s you and me_  
_but I’ll win hey hey hey hey_  
_You’re just so annoying! God, just so annoying!_  
_Yelling at me like I’m a dog, but you’re just all bark_  
_Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires_  
_Generation rising, the one to rule will be me!_  
_Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double_  
_C’mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style_  
_From one to a hundred, I’ll take whatever’s there!_  
_I thank you for your precious service, beat you fair and_  
_Wait a second…woah, is this a draw??_  
_(Huh?!)_  



End file.
